


Her Name Was Rose

by darklordphthalo



Series: Misery Loves Company [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Every Doctor for Rose, F/F, F/M, hope this doesn't suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklordphthalo/pseuds/darklordphthalo
Summary: The Doctor has a ghost flitting in his memory out of reach.





	Her Name Was Rose

A ghost flutters along the edge of his memory.

She (he knows it is a woman) ingrains herself in whiskey colored eyes and peroxide blonde hair. She is an itch in his mind waiting to be scratched. 

The ghost dances with him in his dreams protecting him from his self-loathing after the Time War. She is entwined in the rage and sorrow of the war, a light of starlight (never sunlight for she burns far too quick for her to be compared to the sun). 

He sees the ghost in River’s too curly blonde hair. He should be romancing his wife so she dies for him in the library and seals the pesty paradox in his timeline, but all he sees is how wrong she is. Too tall, too curly, and far too much like him.

He scours fruitlessly through his mind to find the origin of his lament. His eleventh self had spent his time forgetting the Time War and the companion that followed. He can remember Martha the brave, Donna the best mate, and Amy his family. But a considerable gap and a regeneration is locked away from his grasp, along with any hope of finding the woman who haunts him.

Years past by the Doctor and every day he feels the itch when he should be remembering something. The scent of apple grass and dancing in the TARDIS’s glow are references he is left out of. It's strange to have one's mind to be on the cusp of remembrance constantly. 

00oOo00

As the twelfth hour ends, a new Doctor appears fresh from regeneration. As she stumbles into the TARDIS she peeks at her new face. Blonde, she's blonde now. Should be alright she's been blonde before, still she would prefer to be ginger though. It takes a second glance to realize the significance of the dark roots and the peroxide shade.

A flush of forgotten memories are unlocked. The Doctor marvels at her pink and yellow human (how could she ever forget her). It's not till minutes pass that she feels the tears wetting her face. Her face breaks into a grin through the tears as she murmurs to no one.

“Her name was Rose.”

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the thirteenth doctor, whose hair is too much like Rose's for my little heart.


End file.
